erwer24jkjfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca West
"My favorite toy was a hammer." '' '''Rebecca Jaquline Marie West-Mussolini' is one of the leading characters. Personality Rebecca is jealous, often insatiable, mean and rude to many people. She sometimes shows authority and control, yelling at others and even using physical force at times. She is very jealous and possessive of her boyfriend, protecting him from others that have a love relation with him. Despite her tough attitude, she can get freaked out by a few things, revealed by her horrified reaction to a dog attacking who she thought to be her boyfriend, freaking out when somebody broke into her house and getting scared by someone in the pool. Rebecca seems to be very rebellious, as she doesn't like being told what to do and often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to (for instance, she got her piercings 45 minutes after her mother said no to Rebecca). Appearance Rebecca is a brunette with blue-green eyes and stands at 5'7".'' Her skin is noticeably pale. Rebecca has a Gothic sense of style, and she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, dark eye makeup, and black accessories (which include a Gears of War bag, combat boots, and jewelry). These are possibly meant to reflect her rather dark outlook on life. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Rebecca has a rebel star tattoo on her right. Rebecca also has multiple streaks in her hair that change color periodically. Although they were exclusively blue, they have also been blonde, red, blue, pink, green, teal and purple. Powers *'Super Speed': Rebecca is faster than humans. *'Super Strength': Rebecca is stronger than humasn. *'Enchanted Scence of Smell': Rebecca can smell better than humans. *'Echanted Scence of Voice': Rebecca can hear even tiny whispers. *'Super Durability': Rebecca can take a grat amount of damage. *'Daylighter': Rebecca can walk in daylight. *'Super Autobiographical Memory': Rebecca can remeber everything that has happened to her since uncovering he powers. *'Mind Reading': Rebecca can hear what a person is thinking. *'Telepathy'': Rebecca can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. *'Flight *'Fangs' Family *Victoria West (half-sister) *Hope (mother) *David West (step-father) *Harold Mussolini (father) *Alexander (uncle) *Holly West (step-mother) *Connie West (ex-step-mother) *Rusty West (uncle) *Dannt West (cousin) *Michelle Hathaway (aunt) *Louie Hathaway (uncle) *Taylor Hathaway (cousin) *Frankie Hathaway (cousin) *Miles Hathaway (cousin) *Connie Torres (aunt) *Steve Torres (uncle) *Mitchie Torres (cousin) *Ray Preston (uncle) Quotes *''"My favorite toy was a hammer."'' *''"I don't want anyone who's cool to see me like this."'' *''"I can't remember time when this wasn't happening."'' *''"A terrible hilarious accident, that now has seven million views."'' *''"You must feel really stupid right now."'' *''"A guy that hot and that perfect had to be hiding something."'' *''"Even I feel bad."'' *''"And he keeps deleting all of my creative negative comments."'' *''"I write what I feel."'' *''"Nobody likes you."'' *''"Please, go run in front of a bus."'' *''"'X' marks the spot I'd like to punch."'' Trivia *Rebecca has broken a law many times. *Rebecca is quite sadistic. *She's also a masochist. *Even without vampire powers, she's phisically very strong. *Rebecca's favorite tropical food is mango. *She loves coffee. *She didn't have a happy childhood. *Rebecca's a very heavy sleeper. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lead Characters Category:Vampires